


Simply Be

by raelee514



Category: Being Human
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell has found Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli/gifts).



Face to face eyes wide open Annie and Mitchell lay on his bed. The tips of Mitchell’s fingers tracing the length of Annie’s cheekbone. Back and forth, to and fro, the odd sensation of tickling cold feathers created by the energy of Annie’s being zinging Mitchell softly. Annie’s cool but she’s soft and it always reminds Mitchell of the feel of quiet falling snow hitting his own cheeks.

On paper he knows it’s crazy. Centuries old vampire and ghost meet, become friends and fall in love. It’s a bad romance novel, it’s a torrid plot of a gothic movie but that’s when you don’t know what Mitchell knows. Mitchell knows he was a slow learner, but now he understands what he’d been missing before, what he’d needed to know and hadn’t ever really seen.

Annie is satisfaction. That missing hum that he needed to be. Mitchell knows others do and will find it crazy but he is satiated here, with Annie. His fingers zinging as he traces her cheekbone – feeling under that ghostly essence who she truly is. Soft, silky but most important Annie is substantial. She is solid in a way isn’t about sturdiness, or even her loyalty or dependability. It’s about the life that shines in the big brown eyes he stares into. The life that thrives in the smiling face facing his own lazy gaze. Exuberance is the promise in the curve of her lips, happiness the jut of the cheekbone he traces. Annie is joie de vivre. Annie is laughter; she isn’t simple laughter. Annie is no small giggle, or a tiny tee hee. Annie is loud guffaws, she is laughing so hard you must gasp for air but still can’t stop. Annie is a laughing snort through the nose and a sharp pain in your side from laughing too long. Annie is a welcome jab of sharp, vivid and colorful life. Sunshine that doesn’t hurt Mitchell’s vampiric senses but reminds him of blue skies, of the peace of ocean waves and the crackle of a wood fire as he watches the sunset.

Annie is what takes the gray out of a cloudy, rainy day; she’s that perfect book, or a funny movie. Radiance flies out of Annie’s being because she glows with life and those lucky enough to see her will be blinded by it. It shines into the world and fortunately for Mitchell it is a constant light and it’s gotten under his skin and become a steady, relentless hum – better than a heartbeat.

Annie reminds Mitchell what it is to be living because she reminds him of the beauty of play. Annie reminds him of being a boy and the innocent rush of finding the perfect rock and the exhilaration of running too fast. Together he and Annie dance to no music and fight with soap bubbles over the kitchen sink. And even when they fight Annie shines, vigorously defending where she stands, who she is...because she knows who she is better than most – and this why Mitchell first fell.

Annie found who she is, maybe it took her death to bring her face to face with herself but Annie knows what matters. She has a certainty of self that makes her glow all the brighter, a confidence now that will not fade away. What Annie sees, what Annie believes is fixed in stone and she will not back down – and Mitchell sees her and he falls and falls, more and more for the beautiful ghost with so much life inside of her. Mitchell falls into her passion for every little mundane thing there is – tea, cookies, morning and bedtime. And all the big and little things in between; dishes, laundry, birthdays, dusting, the weather and seasonal decoration. Together they laugh, they cry, they fight, and they just lay face to face eyes wide open letting themselves be. Letting themselves be together.

It took Mitchell too long to find this place, side by side with Annie, but he can’t regret the long and twisted path. Despite the darkness and the many the missteps. He spent too many years with uncertainty and fear being the primary thoughts on his mind, letting temptations and apathy take over and taking him back down wrong paths and retreading wrong decisions – he’d been chasing his tail. Yet if he hadn’t made his mistakes, gone in those circles, if Mitchell hadn’t tried and tried and learned something new every time. He may not have found her. Mitchell has no regrets, he knows now what matters, what he wants and knows that it is the long crazy crisscrossing path that he took that brought him to Annie. Without all the darkness and pain he may never have seen the gift presented to him in Annie. Mitchell may not have been ready for such a brilliant blinding light.

Mitchell loves Annie who always smiles, Annie who always sees the best everything surrounding her and when things take a dark turn will fight back to bring back the light because she will never ever back down. He loves Anne because she’ll never turn her back on those she’s taken into her heart. Mitchell loves her with her Annie with her dangerous, loud, upending poltergeist-temper. And he loves Annie who brews a thousands cup of tea a day. Loves Annie for her loves of traditions and the rituals of everyday life remembered and created in their apartment. He loves her because she is Annie. She is joy. She is life. And he, Mitchell, is luckily enough to be with her face to face, eyes wide open – being.

With Annie he has found the ability to simply be Mitchell.

"Thank you," he whispers, touching the tip of his nose to hers, enjoying the cool breeze sensation that skims across the bridge of his nose, down his cheeks. "Thank you," he repeats eyes closing.

"You’re welcome," Annie says, her smile wide as she presses her lips to his in a simple sleepy and easy kiss.

　

　


End file.
